


I Like A Girl In Uniform (Warehouse Uniform)

by lil_1337



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a> fest 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like A Girl In Uniform (Warehouse Uniform)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pete, He isn't a oblivious to the undercurrents between Myka and H.G. as people seem to think he is.

Pete wasn't blind nor was he unobservant. It was more that he chose to keep what he saw to himself. That is unless he could make a joke out of it. Playing for the laugh was his strong suit and it deflected attention away from him and what he might be doing or thinking. He also wasn't naive or innocent when it came to various ways that people paired off in the bedroom. Nor did he particularly care. As long as everyone old enough to give their consent it was no skin off his nose.

He knew he had the mind of a teenaged boy when it came to sex, but he liked making bad puns like Ophelia Tetons especially when it got a rise out of Myka. Bugging her was one of his favorite pasttimes. He kind of had the feeling that she enjoyed it too though she would never admit to it. That would put them on an equal level and she loved commanding the maturation high ground.

So it wasn't surprising that his first reaction to really seeing the way Myka and Helena interacted translated to _that's hot_. The visual of them together wrapped itself around his lizard brain and settled in for the duration, sunning itself on a metaphysical rock.

It took him a while, mostly because he really didn't trust or like Helena, to see the impact she was having on Myka. His cynical, untrusting, and painfully practical partner was smiling more and wearing her hair in softer styles. She talked about second chances and taking risks, advocating for Helena despite all the things the woman had done. It was like the time he and Myka swapped bodies though with less boobies to play with. He was still disappointed about not having had a chance to examine them thoroughly, but that was a thought for another day.

If he didn't know better, and maybe he didn't, he would have sworn Myka and Helena were hot for each other. It just didn't fit though. She had a daughter, everyone knew that since it was the source of her crazy. Well, her daughter's death not the kid herself. Unless the way to make a baby had changed in the last 100 years or so she had presumably had sex, with a man, at least once. Though now that Pete though about it he couldn't remember any mention of a husband, boyfriend, lover or even a torrid one night stand. So, maybe there was something to the girl love idea after all.

Myka was a whole different thing though. She had been totally in love with Sam. Pete would willingly put money on that. It was not the pure and chaste from afar kind either. This had been down and dirty with a lot of bodily fluids being exchanged in the process. Plus she'd never shown any interest in other women before so that made this whole thing kind of weird. And yet there was no denying the way the two of them were drawn together, magnet and steel like, when they were in the same room.

It was strange and very hot. The more he thought about it the more Pete's lizard brain kept going _there_ and there was full of girl on girl sizzle. He was starting to feel a little overheated just thinking about it. Though he was not giving Helena the shovel speech. No way in hell. Artie or Mrs. Frederic or the whole damn board of regents could do it. He was way too attached to his boy bits to risk Myka going on the rampage.

It would all be well and good if Pete could just convince himself that this was a case of being redeemed by love and not using sex to lead a good agent astray. Myka was his partner and best friend which made her precious beyond words. The love he felt for her went way beyond body parts and into the realm of things he barely let himself feel let alone talk about. If this was what she wanted and if Helena was on the up and up then Pete would be happy for her. Ever vigilant for signs of betrayal, but happy.

That's what you did for friends and family and Pete considered Myka to be both. He'd claimed Artie and Claudia too as his cranky old uncle and crazy little sister, but those relationships were far less complex then the one he had with Myka. They played too many roles with and for each other to be able to define things through the use of a single title. He liked it this way though, truth be told, and he was pretty sure that Myka did too. That made him happy. Happier than he had been since his father died. It was kind of a shock to realize that. At least until he thought about it.

That was another reason he was loathe to let Helena back into the warehouse as an agent. She was a threat in so many ways to the home he had made for himself. Hot or not he hated the fact that she was able to take Myka's attention and focus it completely on herself. Pete had no desire to own Myka, but he couldn't deny enjoying being first in her affections. It wasn't that he wanted her to be alone, married to her job or anything. He wasn't that selfish. At least he didn't think so. He'd like to think a little better of himself than that.

Ultimately, though, it wasn't his call to make. Artie, Mrs. Frederic, and the board of regents would make the decision about whether to let Helena back in the warehouse and Myka would decide what to do about her love life, probably without any input from Pete.

One of the things he had learned in AA was you couldn't control who you had feelings for or chemistry with, but you could decide whether you chose to act on it or not. He suspected Myka already knew that since she was much more put together than he was. He could and did trust her to use good judgment on and off the clock.

Crazy hot or not. More chemistry than a high school science building aside. It was Myka's heart he was worried about. Getting laid might actually do her some good, burn off some of the tension she carried in her shoulders. It had been long enough since Sam that a little sexual healing would go a long way towards letting her move forward. Pete would even guard the door for her if she asked. But, and there was no negotiations on this, if Helena Wells did anything to hurt Myka or god forbid made her cry, Pete would make sure that her pert little ass was back in the bronze sector so fast even Mrs. Frederic's head would spin.


End file.
